


Together

by chocola_lover



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this in around 10 minutes because I wanted to post again, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: Because no matter the situation they always found themselves happier together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this an alternative and happier 'ending' to Two People

 A school entrance which had been long closed.  
       The place where Dia had confessed her feelings two the happy couple, to unable to bear the pain much longer. A place where rejection was expected but instead, swirling emotion was welcomed with open arms, and a tight hug from the fallen angel and mikan-loving girls. All three struggled not to cry as their hearts melted together in a mixture of young love.

A beach coated in a warm orange which sat in front of a cozy inn.  
       Somewhere were the trio discussed their futures, Dia had to graduate. Move on. Whilst Yohane and Chika had two and three more years of school left repetitively. A conclusion not met until far into the night when the stars sparkled above their sleepy heads and small kisses goodbye were given.

An airport.  
     The place where a tearful Chika, and Yohane who forced painful sadness away as they waved goodbye to their beloved Dia. Dia saying goodbye with her heart a heavy weight in her chest, yet her regular collected facade forcing the hurt away. She would see them again.

 

    These happened to just be a few of the many places which held memories of joy, pain, and love for a certain Kurosawa, one who had graduated University years ago, only to return to her beloved Uchiura and now lay fast asleep, Yohane on her left side and Chika on her right, the three sprawled out on a cool floor.

         You see, during the painful night on the beach they had reached a certain conclusion. Dia would go to University as she had always planned, yet Chika had Yohane would stay put, run the Takami family inn, and wait for the strict brunette to return.  
   
     They promised to wait, no matter the time which would pass, that they would be together no matter what.

  And they did, the two girls waited and that waiting paid off.

Now the three hadn't been happier then they were now. None of them never truly changed; just as cheerful, strict, and debatably insane as ever. Yet they worked.

Because no matter the situation they always found themselves happier together.


End file.
